The Occupation
by ForgottenCity
Summary: This is a spin off of my own version of red dawn
1. Chapter 1

_**The occupation**_

People do desperate things in desperate times. In these times our world is in almost in complete chaos. Europe in particular held much tension towards the United States. The European countries turned communist during the beginning years of the second decade of the second millennia. Germany, France, and Britain held hostile against the U.S. for supporting Europe's invasion of Kuwait.

The invasion of Kuwait caused much trouble for the west. Raising gas prices above the legal limit of $20.00. It affected our oil hungry military weakening some of our defenses. Russia has ordered an possible invasion of America. Hopefully gaining access to our oil supply. This could be the turnout of WWIII.

1100 hours/ 12 June, 2021/military calendar

Oregon coast, Oregon, U.S.

The salt water touched my feet. The coldness was chilling and gave me goosebumps through out my body. I looked up out to the horizon, I could see The bright sun in the high of the day. To my left was my girlfriend. She walked up and grasped my hand. She had brown hair, cut to her shoulders. Green eyes and had the perfect smile.

I have blonde hair, blue eyes. I am about 6'. Weighing in at about 175 lbs. I wore an under armor shirt. It was red, the logo almost completely worn off. I was nearsighted. I wore a set of glasses with square frames.

"What's up?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Nathan, we need to get to my parent's house."

'Shit' I thought. "What's the occasion?"

"I told you this morning"

'Goddamn it what was it?', Thinking once more, "Reminder?"

"It's my mom's birthday."

I gestured her to get to the car. I walked over to the bench where I left my shoes and slipped them on. 'Great another evening with the most beloved people in this world.'

I got up and slid into the car. I turned the key into ignition and headed towards Portland.

When I got up the driveway I looked for my computer. It was laying in the backseat covered in my junk from people getting rides.

"Don't expect me to be nice. The last time I was here, I didn't get the warmest of welcomes." I said to her.

"Relax, just grab some lunch and sit on the couch. I'll do all the talking." She replied.

"You're a life saver Monica." I said opening the door.

We walked up to the front door. I ran the door bell, Monica just looked at me and opened the door. Then the ungrateful people of Portland showed up through the archway to the kitchen.

"Hello! Oh, It's my Monica. How nice it is to see you," Her mom walked up to her gave her a hug, "Come on in."

I looked at Monica as if I knew I was right. I walked over to the living room and opened the laptop. I opened a window that allowed me to access anyone's wireless internet. My connection was top. I search the web for any news on the tension with Europe. Somewhere on CNN there was an article about the potential Russian threat.

Well it wasn't a threat anymore. The article read:

Russia Sparks world war 3.

This morning at 9:19 it was a peaceful day. So it seemed, Russian naval forces invaded Hawaii and took over the state in a matter of hours. Barely being able to have time to talk was a military official who was on the phone right before the soldiers barged into his office and shot him. The casualty count is unknown at this point, but the mainland of America only has an estimated twenty four hours before invasion force will be on the front door step of the west coast.

-Matthew H. Ary

6.12.21/ 10:35 A.M.

According to the article, I'm definitely screwed. I Checked my watch and it read 3:00. I had about a rough eighteen hours before the estimated "exodus".

"Hey Monica! Come here." I yelled after her.

She came down the stairs on the side of the living room. "What is it?"

"Check this out," She came over to me and looked over my shoulder to see the article I was pointing out, "According to this, we have less than twenty four hours before this happens."

She was shaking her head in disbelief. It was probably too much for her to take in. No one would ever thing the leading country in military would be attacked. I could only tell from her facial gestures she couldn't handle this kind of news.

"I'm going to get a few things for the invasion. I'll be back in time for dinner," I looked into her eyes, "I know you don't want to, but I'm going to resist against this. It's not my fault our government doesn't know how to take control of some part of the world."

I got up from the couch and headed towards my car. I drove towards the local pawn and looked around the shop. At the weapons counter were several shotguns. I noticed an assault rifle in the glass counter.

I looked for any kind of employee. One was showing a customer about their bow and arrows. I walked up to him, "Excuse me, what kind of rifle is that in the counter over there?"

"He looked up to me and answered, "That is an AR-15. It's on sale for ten hundred dollars."

"I'll take it." I answered.

He told the other customer to hold on and walked with me to the rifle. He unlocked the case and pulled it put. "This here is a civilian version of the M4-A1. Semi-automatic with a twenty round magazine."

I pulled out my wallet and flipped my debt card at him. He took it and swiped the card. I entered my pin and hit enter.

"Ok, everything seems to be good." He told me.

"Do you have any rounds for the gun atleast?" I asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to go to a sporting goods store for that kind of stuff." He replied.

I nodded, "Ok, well I'll need one more thing. A case."

Go over to that side of the store and ask the lady at the desk. She'll give you one. You can't just carry a rifle in your car without a case, right?"

I walked over to the desk and got the case. 'Well', I thought to myself, 'gotta find some ammo for this thing or it's really only good for hitting people.'

When I reached Monica's parents' house I had a rough one hundered twenty rounds. I had only three clips, which meant that I could only shoot sixty rounds before having to beat someone up. When I walked into the house everyone was eating dinner. I sat down beside Monica and looked around the table. I guess tonight was steak with dinner rolls. I grabbed a plate and ate the food.

0600 hours/13 June, 2021/military calendar

1305 goodman DR. (private lane), Portland, Oregon

I stood up in the bed. Monica was sleeping beside me. I looked at my alarm clock to my left, it read 6:01. I stepped out of the bed trying not to wake her. We decided to spend the night at her parents' house. It was dawn, a cool seventy two degrees outside. I walked down to kitchen and looked for some breakfast. Monica's father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up at me and gave me a slight snarl. I ignored him and continued my search.

Someone rang the doorbell; I looked over to the old man sitting at the table. He froze and looked at me. I threw my head towards the door, he got the message and got up to answer. He opened the door. I could hear a man having trouble speaking English. The old man nodded. Then I heard a firearm discharge.

The 'oh-shit' moment popped into my head. I quickly got up from the table and grabbed a knife on the kitchen rack. It was roughly six inches long. I inched towards the corner of the kitchen to see who was at the door. Two soldiers, one telling the other to check the upstairs. I threw the knife at the soldier checking upstairs. The other soldier heard the body fell as the knife stuck into his side. He turned around and looked at his comrade. I pulled back into the kitchen and walked to the living closet. Inside was a baseball bat. I quickly grabbed it and speed walked around to the other side. I walked up to the soldier helping his wounded comrade. I swung the baseball bat into an upward motion and hit him in the chin. He fell back without any sort of fighting. Monica was standing at the top of the stairs as she saw me swing the bat downwards into the wounded soldier. I put enough force into the swing that when I hit his head it made a cracking sound. A pool of blood formed around is head.

"Monica! We need to go, now!" I told her. She went back upstairs and got dressed. When she came back down she looked at the three bodies lying in the door way. She started to tear up as she saw her father as one of those bodies. "We don't have time, Grab the soldier's side arm."

With fear of one of them getting up. Her hand trembled like an earthquake. She grabbed the pistol and back away from the bodies. Disgusted by the foul reek of blood she ran to the car. When I got the seat, I looked over to her.

"You ok?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but we got to think about our future right now. We'll mourn later. You see that case in the back?"

She looked in the back and took it from the seat.

"Take this clip and fill it to the top. Then put it into the gun like this." I showed her the charging handle and pulled it back, "After, fill the other two clips."

She nodded and went to the task. I put the car into drive and drove out of the driveway. On our way down the street we could see soldiers driving people out of their homes. They were ordered into a single file line. Hiking to who knows where. I turned left onto the boulevard.


	2. Chapter 2

The street was blocked; a Russian tank was crawling our way. I flipped around in a U-turn direction. Driving down boulevard some people were running in the same direction of my car. Several shots were heard from behind, followed by bodies dropping in front of me. I floored the petal and drove into a parking lot for a local Wal-Mart.

"Let's go, we will hide in this place for a rough week or so. Hopefully this might calm down a bit. We'll come out if they ever enter this place." I walked out of the car with my gun strapped on my shoulder. Monica was closely behind me, still in shock from the murder of her dad. I strolled up to the front entrance, trying to pull the automatic doors open. I had no luck, "we'll go around back. Enter through the storage hold."

I walked to the back, staying cautious of my surroundings. The popping of gunfire was sounded. Helicopters flew overhead, firing missile pods at some of the tanks heading towards our position. I grabbed Monica up from her feet and carried her as fast as I could, heading towards the storage.

1200 hours/21 June, 2021/Military calendar

Wal-Mart office, Wal-Mart Boulevard, Oregon

I've only been here for about a week no sign of entry. Monica isn't doing so well. It's the saddest time of the month for man and I'm getting the heat of it. Lucky for me I can do anything I want. I kept the AR-15 rifle next Monica in case of enemy intruders. I know they are still here. I've heard gun shots throughout this week of camping here. It was really only a matter of time before they search this place.

I walked to the cashier spot of the store. Beside the conveyor belts were packages of gum. I pondered on whether to have one or not. Then I saw a juicy fruit. 'Hell yes!' I thought. I grabbed a piece and threw it into my mouth. Best five seconds of my life. The flavor eventually died off and I spat it onto the ground. Looking up I saw five Russian soldiers peeking through the window. One of them raised their guns I quickly sprinted to the back where Monica was laying down.

"We need to go. They are here." I told her.

She stood up with still a daze in her face. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I figured she was still sleepy not thinking on what happened in the past week. I grabbed the rifle next to her and pulled the charging handle. A new cartridge went into the chamber, ready to shoot. I gave her the side arm she got from the soldier. "You only have one clip, make every shot count."

She got up from her bed, fully aware of what was happening now.

"Stay behind me, we will fight our way through to the car."

She nodded and told me I was ready. I walked outside the office, putting the rifle to my shoulder. I walked cautiously towards the entrance. Two soldiers were walking past the bathroom aisle. I aimed the sights at one of them. Monica behind me put her gun up. She shot first, shortly after I fired a round. Both bullets apparently were going after the same target. The other Russian turned to his left and spotted us. He pulled his gun up. Right before he fired I fired a shot into the soldier's shoulder. Blood shot out the exit wound. He fell down to his back in pain. Monica fired another shot being delivered into his head.

"Good job, now where's the other three?" I told her.

I felt a blunt object hit my head. I fell to the floor, Monica followed. The other three were behind us. I felt hands pick me up from my shoulders. Being carried out the door, I saw a transport jeep waiting outside the store. They put me and Monica in the back seat hand cuffed us to the seats. I looked over to Monica. Feeling sorry for what I put her through. "I'm sorry." I told her. We drove down the boulevard. The street landscape being changed dramatically. Barb wire was on some the streets that lead to the suburbs. I looked to my left and saw several cars on the side of the street. Barb wire was suddenly less visible, less presence of the Russians.

We traveled for another two miles. Finally driving through a suburb neighborhood. The drivers stopped, arguing on what was wrong. Monica looked past their shoulders, "There's a car in the way." She told me.

One Russian got out of the truck and pulled his rifle to his shoulder. I looked to my right and looked out the window. I saw in the distance, several people walking on the roofs. I looked at the soldier that got out; he turned around and shrugged to his comrade. After a popping sound discharged, the soldier brains blew out on the window.

Monica looked to her left trying to ignore the soldier's insides on the window. The other soldier Jumped out calling out words in Russian. As soon as he got out his head exploded. His body fell onto the driver's seat. In the rear view mirror I could see two figures walking to the car. They both opened the doors we were sitting at. The one that opened my door had short hair. He was Caucasian, black hair greased from lack of hygiene. He had grime on his face.

"Looks like you're ok," he said, "Frank, uncuff the girl. I got this one." He grabbed a key from his pocket and uncuffed me. The pressure was released and I could start to feel my hands have the falling asleep affect


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the fuck are you guys?" I asked.

He put the key back in his pocket and turned to me, "Well, were what's left of our freedom. Now, grab that gun down there and follow us." He replied.

I looked to floor and grabbed the gun, "Monica! You still have the side arm?"

She looked over to me, "No, But," She bent down on the other side of Humvee and lifted an AK-47, "I got this."

I made a smile as she was probably going to start calming down after this being near the end of her week. This assault rifle had a metal casing with a EO-tech red dot sight. She pulled the charging handle, a fresh bullet fell out of the chamber and hit the floor.

I pulled the charging handle and started following the resistance. I walked over the soldier's body. His head had a giant exit cavity, Surrounded by a pool of blood. On the other side of the car were giant holes where mines once laid. Cars filled with charred bodies. I couldn't make out who the bodies belonged to. But probably a mixture of the soldiers and civilians, Trying to escape as the first wave came into America inland.

"So, what happened to the police force? Did they just completely not do their job?" Monica asked.

The fighter that opened my door turned his head, "The police were the first to fight back. Roughly an hour after the soldiers made land shore. We couldn't stop them. We eventually got separated, I found several civilians fighting back in these suburbs," He jumped over a fence and waited for us to come, "The military took action immediately after they heard the call. They to eventually got isolated, There is though, a small band of soldiers surrounded just about three hundred miles from the border into Idaho."

I stopped as a saw the carnage from the Russian force. Houses all over the suburbs were on fire some were just abandoned with cars flipped onto lawn. The man continued, "We're all that's left in Oregon."

Monica looked shocked as she heard the statement. She had family all over Oregon. Now I guess what she wanted was to make sure they were all ok. I shook my head, "Listen," I said getting close to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, "we need to stay here. These guys probably have some sort of food and shelter."

"But I need to know if everyone's ok."

"Let's stay with these guys for a month or so and see what happens. If we can sustain in good shape, I'll think about leaving this place."

She nodded, "That sounds good." I leaned in closer and kissed her. I went forward and continued following the resistance.

They eventually led us to, what I thought to believe, the middle of the suburbs. It was in a Culda-sac. There were three houses on the right was a SUV being worked on. The left house looked ordinary just with a burned car on the front porch. The middle house had people cleaning their guns. "Ok, we're here. If you need anything just ask the lady in the middle house. She owns that house and that's where most of us sleep." The fighter said.

I grabbed Monica's hand and walked to the middle house. In this house there were canned foods stacked all over the place. A lady was sitting on a couch, Using her laptop last bit of power to play the simple game of pin-ball. "Excuse us, is there any rooms that aren't occupied?"

"What the hell do I look like to you a hotel manager? Just find anywhere to sleep I don't keep track of that." She replied with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry for asking." I said putting my hands in the air. Monica walked up the stairs and picked a room with nothing in it, only a closet full of dirty shirts. I put my gun down by the window. I Grabbed Monica's weapon and set it next to mine. She sat down in one of the corners; I went over next to her and stuck my arm around her. "It's going to be alright. Who knows what if the military might be still somewhere in Oregon."


	4. Chapter 4

0600 hours, 25 June, 2077/Military calendar

3056 Greenhill, Portland, Oregon

Some one was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw a resistance fighter standing above me. I looked at my watch, Barely being able to see without any light or my glasses. I made out the rough time of about 6:00.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Were going to go scavenging for supplies, Your coming with." He replied.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. I put my hand up on the window sill feeling for my glasses. I put them on and walked over to the weapons sitting on the wall. I Picked up the ACW-R and followed the fighter out the door. "What about my girl?" I asked.

"The women are going to stay for this one. They can rest all the time they want."

I walked out the door and saw a Russian jeep sitting out in the street, resistance climbing into it. One fighter got onto the turret on top and pulled the charging handle. I walked into the SUV that was being worked on yesterday and set my weapon by my feet.

"Ok," a fighter turned around in the passenger seat, "Were going to gather gasoline at a local chevron. Grab as much water as you can. If you see any soldiers, fire all the bullets you have at them."

I looked out the window; the sun was on the horizon. The engine of the car started and we drove out of the Suburbs. The streets were littered with craters. We soon eventually got into downtown. Russian flags were hung down on the side of buildings. They were claiming the area as a victory. I looked out to the left window and saw a high school. It had several lines of people being forced through the entry.

"This is Russia's vision of America. They'll ruin our perfect lives in just a matter of days." The driver said.

We took a left and got onto the boulevard. It brought back memories of when the first wave blew through the city. Buildings were covered in wounds, having holes blown through them as jets and helicopters crashed into them. Several buildings were completely collapsed, several charred as they once had a fire burn through them. He turned right into a chevron parking lot. The fighter in the passenger side got out and went into the building. I got out and followed him my senses on full alert. I walked over to the fridges. They were turned off as electricity shut down about a day after I went into the Wal-Mart. I grabbed three bottles of water and went back to the SUV.

"We need to hurry. There's a convoy heading our way." A fighter called out.

Sure enough several jeeps were coming out way. I Sprinted towards the car and set the bottles in the trunk. I put weapon into my shoulder and hid behind the car. Several gunshots fired, flying by the hood of the car. The resistance fired back, I popped up and shot at the turret man. The bullet went in clean, but a brutal exit wound. The bullet opened a cavity through his back about the size of a notebook, His blood flying out his back. I turned my sights to the Soldiers coming out the back doors. Each bullet hit dead center in the arm, ripping the ligaments off from each other sending their forearm off in the same direction of the bullet.

The gunfire finally ceased and several fighters walked up to me. They were surprised to see the type of ammunition I was using.

"You got one of those new kinds of ammunition. It has an explosive charge that sends bullet shrapnel in all directions." The driver said.

I looked at my weapon and smiled. 'I have to save this for emergencies' I thought. I walked over the bodies and looked for a new weapon. The soldiers that got their arms blown off were sobbing laying on the floor.

With the little English they know, one of them said, "Bloody Yankee!"

I bashed the stock of the ACW-R into his skull. The amount of force I put into it cracked a piece of his skull, Blood coming out of the cracks. I continued to look for the weapon. They didn't have any ammo for the ACW-R, but did have a HK4-16, The only version of an M4 that doesn't jam at all. I picked it up looked for any clips lying around. Only being able to find one extra clip, I headed back to car.

I opened a door and set both gun at my feet. The other resistance fighters got into their vehicles and drove off into another entrance of the suburbs. The soldiers sure enough have gone through this part. Except they had several jeeps parked out on the road.

"It's ok, this part of town is where the rich live," The person in the passenger seat of the SUV turned around," That means we don't have worry about them attacking us."

Me being silent, I watched as Russians were taking things out of the houses. Some soldiers had televisions, but the sad thing I saw as soon as we got near the end of the street. There were bodies lying on the side of the road. Their heads covered in plastic bags. It almost seemed as if they wanted to wipe us off the map. We took a left on Willow creek Dr. It was only another six minutes before we got into the cul da sac that our hide out was.

Monica was out on the porch, eating a can of chicken noodle soup for breakfast. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She managed to make a smile and returned the favor. I stood up and walked up into our room. Inside was now a mattress, slightly covered in dirt marks. But it was not going to get any better in this world. I set the ACW-R on the side of the bed and putting the HK4-16 next to the AK-47. I sprawled out on the bed, still being tired from waking up so early and being stressed from the situation.


End file.
